


A Sure Bet

by Cyanne



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-02
Updated: 2011-07-02
Packaged: 2017-10-20 22:45:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/217909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyanne/pseuds/Cyanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is not amused at having to babysit a visiting dignitary. Rodney thinks it's hysterical.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sure Bet

"Come on, Rodney, help a guy out here."  


Rodney could barely stop laughing long enough to reply. "As much as I love to see you beg, you're on your own here, Colonel. She's all yours."

"McKay..."

"Lab, experiment, you know how it is. Gotta run," he said, still laughing. He'd rather deal with his lab full of new and incompetent scientists than have anything to do with Elyenia, daughter of the Refran ambassadors and current guest of Atlantis.

As he walked quickly down the hall-- running was reserved for when things that could kill were chasing you-- he heard John yell, "Love you too, McKay," and he started laughing again.

Three hours later he started to wonder if John had actually gotten the better part of the deal. Rubbing his aching head and locking the morons out of the lab and away from the ancient tech, he went in search of John. Upon finding him in the almost deserted mess hall, he snuck out before he could be seen, and then promptly started laughing again.

Rodney let John suffer for another half an hour before he went in to rescue him. To be fair, it wasn't as if John was in any danger, far from it. Elyenia had apparently realized that she wanted John and decided to make her move. Or was still making her move, for all Rodney knew. He had screened John's frequency out of his radio after the fourth plea for rescue just so he could get some work done.

In the time he'd been watching, the very attractive red-haired, green-eyed young woman had slowly stripped down to a black leather bra and very skimpy leather panties, made five attempts to kiss John, and tried both giving him a lap dance and then rubbing her breasts against his back while stroking his chest through his uniform jacket and shirt. Throughout it all, John hadn't touched her intentionally once.

It was when she started to reach up to take off her bra that Rodney intervened.

"Forget it, lady, " Rodney growled, as he ran his hand over the back of John's neck and felt John's body shiver in response. He leaned in and licked the shell of his ear and was rewarded with John leaning back into his embrace. He was also rewarded by the sight of John's wanna be lover flouncing out the door in a huff.

"Hi," Rodney whispered softly. "Miss me."

"As a matter of fact, yes. What the hell took you so long?" John sounded more pissed than outright angry but Rodney figured he was in enough trouble, so he leaned over and kissed John long and deep.

"Mmmm, you've been eating chocolate."

"That taste is all you're gonna get. I repeat, what took you so damn long? And since when do you shut me out of your radio?"

"When I'm trying to keep the new kids from blowing up the city." He kissed John again and then sat down on the table in front of him. "You're a major distraction, you know."

"McKay, stop kissing me and answer the damn question."

Rodney pouted. "Oh, knock it off, " John ordered without heat. He placed both hands on Rodney's thighs and leaned forward. "Spill."

"Fine. I was winning a bet."

"A bet, McKay? You left me in here with her so you could win a bet?"

"Actually **we** won several bets with your new marines."

"Didn't I tell you not to piss them off before I got them through Atlantis bootcamp? It's going to take me weeks to get them to stop seething long enough to listen to me." John leaned back in his chair again.

"You're just going to sic Ronon on them like you always do." Rodney poked his chest. "You should be happy, you just won us a ton of loot. Two 6 packs of Molson, the first four eps of the new Torchwood and the official dvds of the first season, a complete set of the re-mastered original Trek, a new golf game..."

John sat up straight. "Which one?"

"Real World Golf"

"Cool."

"I figured you'd like that. Oh, and Chuck coughed up 6 Cadbury bars and a bottle of Jack Daniels." Rodney shook his head. "He'll never learn," he said, with an evil laugh.

"Do I even want to know what you bet on?"

"How long you could hold out before succumbing to her 'charms.'" Rodney smiled broadly and leaned forward to stake his claim once again. "What can I say, I know a sure bet when I've got one."


End file.
